


i wrote a fic based off a real interaction i had

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, im sobbing this is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: edelgard wants fast food.





	i wrote a fic based off a real interaction i had

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted taco bell but felt bad for making my dad take me after he told me that i should've just gotten more food from the grocery store and then i thought about using the scenario for THE WORST crackfic in all of history

“Hey babe.”

“Hm?”

“I’m hungry.”

Taking the television remote, Byleth paused the show she was watching, turning her attention to Edelgard. She had come from their bedroom and flopped herself right onto Byleth’s lap, looking up with hopeful eyes. Only one of them had a driver’s licence, and with the bad weather, there was no way that she was walking. Blue eyes met violet ones, and the older woman sighed, placing a hand to her forehead.

“You know, if you had just bought more than a single microwave dinner from the grocery store last night, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“But I didn’t think I’d need more than one! I thought I’d survive today. But I can’t eat like you do. A lunch meat sandwich isn’t enough for me.”

“I understand, but you should have at least thought things through.” Shaking her head, Byleth began to drum her fingers atop the edge of the couch, eyes still locked with Edelgard’s. “What do you want?” The question made the other shrink, and she quietly mumbled something to herself. “What was that?”   


“I-I don’t know.”

“You — you don’t know? You can’t expect me to buy you something without knowing what you want!”

“Okay, fine! I’ll go think about it!” Huffing loudly to get the point across that she was upset, Edelgard stood, marching right back to the bedroom and making sure to close the door behind her. She pulled up the list of various fast food restaurants nearby, and began to think about what Byleth had said. It was true, she had grown up with so little that she didn’t need much and was rather cheap. Not to say that was a bad thing, just not quite an attractive one.

Her head rested against one of the pillows on the plush bed, and Edelgard felt her heart sink. She felt bad, making her girlfriend spend money on fast food simply because she hadn’t bought anything else from the grocery store. It wasn’t that she was fine with the idea of going a week without food, but she was returning to the dorms in two days and didn’t think much of it at the time. And now Byleth was suffering because of it.

Opening the GrubHub app on her phone, Edelgard chose whatever was at the top (in this case, it was Taco Bell) and placed her order. It was to arrive in about thirty minutes, and she could live with that wait. Deciding that a nice cup of tea would help pass the time, she left the bedroom, moving past Byleth in the living room and entering the kitchen. As she began to boil some water, her girlfriend called out, “Did you decide on what you want?”

Edelgard popped her head into the living room, smiling at Byleth as she did so. “I ordered delivery.”

“Delivery? But why?”

“Because I thought you didn’t want to go and I felt bad.”

“Wh-What?! No! I don’t mind going, I was just saying it would have been much more convenient if you had bought something Friday! There’s no changing the past, El!”

The smile quickly faded, and Edelgard shoved her hands into her face, feeling quite embarrassed by her misunderstanding of the situation. Standing up, Byleth moved into the kitchen with her, crossing her arms. “Can you cancel the order?” she asked, looking over the white haired girl’s shoulder. “Cancel the order.”

“I-I’m trying!” Edelgard had never cancelled an order before. She actually couldn’t even remember the last time she used GrubHub. A few minutes pass.

“Did you cancel it?”

“Not yet, the person is still typing.” Why couldn’t they just have a “Cancel Order” option? It was so much easier than going through the trouble of messaging some help assistant. Soon enough, a message confirming the order had been cancelled popped up. “Alright, it’s done.”

“Good. Now let’s get going.”

They made their way outside the house and into the car. As they buckled their seatbelts, Edelgard turned to Byleth and said, “Sorry. I just thought you shouldn’t have to keep spending your money on me and I was being a bother.”

“Oh, El,” Byleth replied, giving sympathetic eyes, “I don’t think you’re a bother, and I don’t mind spending on you. But one day, you won’t have all of this money to waste.”

“Byelth, I come from a rich family.”

The blue haired woman sucked in some air through her teeth, only to let out another sigh. “Okay, but say you  _ don’t _ have all of that money one day. Think of it hypothetically. And again, I don’t mind spending on you. Plus, almost twenty dollars for Taco Bell? It’s so much cheaper to just drive there myself.”

And so they went to Taco Bell.

**Author's Note:**

> edelgard got baja blast mtn dew


End file.
